tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaster meets Turborat
Blaster meets Turborat Log Title: Blaster meets Turborat Characters: Blaster, Optimus Prime, Turborat Location: Iacon Launch Pad - Iacon - Cybertron Date: October 06, 2009 TP: Shattered Glass TP Category:2009 Category:Logs As Logged by Blaster - Tuesday, October 06, 2009, 10:27 PM Iacon Launch Pad - Iacon - Cybertron ;Contents: * Blaster * Autobot Shuttle <Federation> * Autobot Interceptor <Ark> Destro's comlink goes dead a moment. <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Hey, dudes. What's goin' on down there?" <> Cuffs says, "We're under communication lockdown in here except for emergencies, Blaster. The others will be right up soon to let you know." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Well, I doubt anyone will be up to where Prime and I are, but I'll catch up on the gossip when we get back to Earth." <> Jetfire says, "In short, Starscream's captured. He was brought in by a human, we're speaking with him now." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "No way! Can I come kick him?" <> Jetfire says, "We are not Decepticons, Typhoon!" <> Cuffs says, "Sorry Typhoon, and to make sure nobody abuses him, codes are being restricted to Jetfire, Prime, myself and Red Alert... and anyone who Jetfire wants of course." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Ah, man!" <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Dude! That rocks! Kick ass, Jets!" <> Cuffs says, "Metroplex, what is the status of the vehicle and human troops that are outside of the city right now?" <> Air Raid says, "Hey! HEY! /I/ totally made all of this happen! No one gives me credit..." <> Jetfire says, "ENOUGH! We are still debriefing and Starscream's getting his wounds tended to. Until his brig is locked, we are still at a level 4 for security. Maintain vigilance!" Blaster is outside on the launchpad. <> Metroplex reports: "The vehicle remains outside. The troops appear to be unconscious." <> Warlord says, "I did NOT do it." <> Dust Devil says, "Ummmm guys...how much longer do you need me down here fer?" <> Cuffs says, "You can go Dust Devil. I have him in hand." <> LtCmdr Sky Lynx says, "I feel safer already." <> Dust Devil says, "ACK!" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "What?!" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Dusty? What's wrong?" <> Warlord says, "What's up?" <> Air Raid says, "Nothing, he's being a wimp." <> Dust Devil says, "Landed on an Aerialbot." <> Warlord says, "Ya need me to come down and help?" <> LtCmdr Sky Lynx says, "Ah. Nice to know a use has been found for them. Bravo!" <> Air Raid says, "Hey!" <> CommGuy Blaster chuckles <> Josie Beller says, "Wow. Really can feel the love, there." <> Dust Devil says, "Air Raid blows out exhaust when he recharges!" <> Air Raid says, "Thassit punk." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Children." <> Dust Devil says, "He just kicked me!" <> Josie Beller says, "Call me old fashioned, but someone needs to be spanking the children sometimes." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "I'm not repairing you two if this proceeds any further." <> Cuffs says, "Radio silence please, we're on level 4 security." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Kind of sad when the non-immortals have to tell the mortals to behave." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Sorry, Cuffs." Blaster shakes his head. <> Cuffs says, "Thank you." Turborat wanders by chance onto the launch pad. What he was doing in such an open space with no cover is... well, questionable. But then most of what he does is questionable, carrying a round bundle under one arm as he murmers, looking about in frustration. Blaster spots the nuetral wandering out onto the launchpad, and moves quickly to intercept. Turborat spots someone coming and freezes instantly... going utterly still literally. He just stares at Blaster approaching, perhaps hoping he woudl somehow blend in with the... flatness? Blaster jives, "Oh, hey, dude. You shouldn't be here." He speaks in Iaconian Cybertronian. Turborat blinks a few times. He knew some of that language. He blinks again. "Uhm.... " he pauses for an excuse. "I'm looking!" Blaster adjusts his dialect instantly to more closely match Turborat's own, even based on just two and a half words. "Well, you can look, but keep near the end. It's dangerous." Turborat looks around warily "... Decepticons?' he asks, in a hushed whisper, still holding onto his round bundle. "I thought there were Autobots here." Blaster glances around as well, and cracks a smile. "Yeah. This is Bot turf, but we could be targeted any time, not to mention ships taking off an' landing." He glances back towards the Ark and Federation. Turborat blinks and turns to look at the Federation, jumping as though not having seen it. Then he oohs, and darts towards it to peer at its' underbelly, moving all around quite quickly. "woah! I haven't seen one like THIS before! when was it from?" Blaster glances at the Federation. "Oh, that? Hm... dunno, man." Turborat crouches as he goes under the shuttle, peering up at all the holes and panels he can find, tapping at a few bulkheads as he makes his way further out of sight. Blaster walks over to the shuttle. "Uh, dude? You should really come out of there." He closes his silver visor down over his optics, and scans for electromagnetic signatures. No signatures that shouldn't already be there. The mech was all over the place, as hard to follow as a guinea pig under the couch as he poked and inspected the wheels, struts, landing gear, the landing-gear openings, and even under the ramp like a kid with a dinosaur skeleton at a museum. Blaster jives, "Uh... dude?" He glances nervously at the door to the shuttle. "What?" the mech asks, peeking out from underneath. Was his package gone? Blaster jives, "Come out of there, please. We might need to take off soon." Turborat blinks a few times "... That means it'll be rocketting and smoke and fire." he states, and after a thought, comes out, climbing out right next to Blaster. "It's a very nice Shuttle." Blaster glances down at Turborat, looking at him oddly. "Weren't you carrying something when you arrived?" Turborat blinks a few times. "Uhm, no. oh wait Yes..." he reaches into a hip pocket, pulling out a long dirty, oily rag. "I had this." he notes with a smile. Then he pauses. "... you aren't going to take it from me, are you?" Blaster's optics narrow. "No, I'm sure there was something else." Turborat frowns a little bit, rubbing his head as he tries to think "There was?" he asks, confused "I don't remember... It was a very long time ago." Federation> Optimus Prime receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Blaster transmits, "You may want to get out of the shuttle, Prime. We might have a potential saboteur," to Optimus Prime. Blaster draws a rather large rifle. Federation> Optimus Prime sends Blaster a radio transmission: 'Understood. I'll be right out.' Turborat's optics widen a lot now, with a queak, and he turns to bolt! >> Turborat retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Blaster. << Blaster pulls up his rifle and fires on the fleeing neutral. Blaster <-- Top Autobot/Neutral relations officer >> Blaster misses Turborat with Electromagnetic Energy . << Blaster curses in three Cybertronian languages. Optimus Prime finally emerges from the Federation, his expression curious. Granted, he hadn't been manning the sensors or monitoring what had happened outside to this point, though the firing of Blaster's rifle definitely catches his attention. "Who is that?" he asks, glancing back towards the shuttle. "Did he do something with the shuttle?" With a yelp, the empty dodges sideways. He transforms, sending sparks flying before his wheels leave a black stretch on the tarmac, sending him flying off into the wilds almost as he bounces away at full speed, skidding wildly back and forth. Blaster lowers his rifle, and looks over at his commander. "Not sure, Prime." Optimus Prime frowns, stepping down the rest of the way. "Well... where was he in relation to the shuttle? We'll have a crew check it for anything dangerous before we lift off." Blaster jives, "I think he's just a scavenger, but these days we can't be too sure. More likely something important might be missing, but I wanted to be sure." He raises his visor back up, and crawls under the shuttle where the scavenger went. Optimus Prime nods after a moment. "Good call," he agrees. He activates his radio. << I need a shuttle crew to the Federation -- might need repairs, or might require something more. Blaster's checking it over to see if anything's missing, but better to be safe than sorry." This is one of those times when having reliable spacebridge technology would be a good thing. There WAS something under there, against a wheel. The line of dirt leading to it makes it look like it had rolled there after being dropped. The item glittered a little bit. Optimus Prime then moves underneath as well -- because that's just who he is. Willing to take the same risks as anyone else, even if it gets him yelled at for taking too many risks. He knows how Picard feels whenever Riker got on to him about being on Away Teams. "Find anything yet?" Blaster hms. "Yeah. Got something. Stand back a little, Prime." His toon bluster is gone. In danger, he's all soldier. He carefully approaches and checks out what was dropped. It's a round glittery ball, like a crystal ball, a relic to be sure. It looks like it's dirty, but well taken care of. It's a machine of some sort, though there's no scans of explosives in it. Optimus Prime's optics narrow thoughtfully as Blaster looks over what was dropped. "What is it?" he asks quietly. Blaster drops his visor again and scans it without touching it. "It's a globe of some sort. Machinery, but I can't tell what. Doesn't LOOK like a bomb, but I can't be sure. We need Brawn for this sort of thing." The round glittery glass ball just sits there against the wheel quietly. It has a small energon signature, but it seemed rather complacent to just sit and glitter some. Suddenly, it goes DING Blaster jumps, and holds a hand back towards Prime protectively in a 'stay back' gesture. He watches the sphere tensely, rifle ready. The sphere goes back to sitting there quietly by the wheel. Optimus Prime would simply walk over and pick it up. Except Blaster would likely get irritated. And when Blaster gets irritated... well, we won't talk about what music he listens to in those instances. "What is it?" Blaster DOES go and just pick it up. "Not sure what it is, but we'd better get it away from the ship, just in case." As Blaster picks it up, it DINGS again softly, before going back silent once more. Blaster walks quickly away from the Ark and the Federation, towards the city walls away from Iacon proper. He holds the dinging ball as far from his body as possible, and tries not to disturb or shake it too much. The ball remains quiet and glowy. Its a small glass ball with bubbles in it. Somehow though, it Dings when there's stuff. Blaster stops at the edge of the wall, and turns the ball slowly over. "huh." A technical crew is scurrying out by now, surely, a couple of them with handheld sensors. They should be able to scan it soon enough. Prime, in the meantime, stays near the Federation. "What is it, Blaster?" As its moved, it starts to get a little more of a power charge... not much, but a faint increase. The more its moved, the more the battery is charged. After a few moments, it DINGS again. Blaster jives, "Not sure." He jumps when it dings again. Blaster jives, "It... seems to absorb kinetic energy. From the looks of it and where it was, I think it was dropped accidentally." Optimus Prime hmms. "But what happened when it gets a full charge? Explosive of some sort?" Blaster turns around and looks at Prime. "I'd have a tech look it over for sure, but if it was a kinetic bomb, it would have been stashed somewhere to absorb energy while we took off and explode once we're in orbit... not left by the wheel. Of course, I could have interrupted its placement." Optimus Prime nods slowly. "Let the techs take a look, then. I can put off heading back to Earth a few hours if I need to." He hmms. "Well... I'll head back into the Iacon Command Center and see what the latest is on Earth." Blaster nods. "Got it, Prime. I'll stay out here and make sure the Federation gets a thorough once over as well. This might be a distraction." Being back on Cybertron makes Blaster a little paranoid. Optimus Prime nods. "Very well. Good optics, Blaster." Even if it turns out to not be an explosive, it's good to know that his troops are as concerned for his well-being as he is theirs. He turns, heading back for the main base of operations to catch up in the Iacon Command Center. Blaster nods. "Thanks, Prime!" He gives a friendly salute, and goes to talk to the techs.